Santa Boom
The (SB) is a class Mage Legendary Hero and has ranged attacks and Self Destruct 5/8 (Deals 400% damage to nearby enemies upon death). The SB's skill, Skill}}, fires two rockets / missiles that DMG the targets and increase their targets energy bars ever 0.4 secs over a 4 second duration typically maxing the targets energy bar in less than 3 seconds. * can only be obtained by rolling with gems or by the Legendary Hero Card * has skin called''' Skin}}: Skin Desc}} Skin bonus: Skin Bonus}} Rocket / Missile (Fireworks Bazooka) Details The ''' (SB) '''fires 2 AoE (Area Of Effect) rockets (missiles) to random locations containing at least one enemy anywhere on the map. '''Skill Rockets / Missiles: * each operates independently. * each do 10% of the total skill DMG every 0.4 seconds in the AoE over their 4 second duration. A targets energy bar will increase from each 0.4 second attack. * are limited to a maximum of 10Max Targets = 10(+2) : starting at 10 then increases by 2 per subsequent skill level '' or '' 8 + ( 2 x Skill Level ) (10'1/10 '''12'2/10 ... '20'6/10 '22'7/10 '24'8/10 '26'9/10 '28'10/10) targets at 1/10 and '''28 targets at 10/10. Skill Slow Down (SD): * A SD is issued to a target each time the target is damaged by the rocket / missile (ie every 0.4 seconds and only to the target(s) being damaged) with each individual SD issued lasting for an estimated 2 seconds. * SD slows down attack speed and movement speed. * SD's stack, so they can accumulate on a target – ie a target can end up with many SD's at once with the resulting slow down equaling the multiplication of all SD's existing on the hero at the time. * SD increases by 2% per skill level with 1/10 = 10%Slow Down base = 10%(+2%) : starting at 10% then increasing by 2% per subsequent skill level '' or '' 8% + ( 2% x Skill Level ) (10%'1/10 ... '''18%'5/10 '20%'6/10 '22%'7/10 '24%'8/10 '26%'9/10 '28%'10/10) and 10/10 = '''28%. Because slow downs are repeatedly issued to a target every 0.4 seconds over the 4 second skill duration and the slow downs themselves have an estimated 2 second duration, a target can actually end up being slowed down for up to almost 6 seconds. This is because that once the 4 second skill duration has ended, the last slow downs issued still have their own estimated 2 second duration remaining. After the skill proc has ended the target will speed up as each slow down expires, so although the total slowing down can last for up to around 6 seconds, the target will begin to quickly speed back up ever 0.4 secs after the skill expiration.__TOC__ Notes: Recommended Talents Design History Gallery HC Santa Boom.png|Santa Boom on Hero Card for the New Hiring system Santa Introduction banner.jpg|Santa's introduction banner on TW version Santa Promotion.jpg|Santa's Promotion Banner Category:Multiple Targets Category:AoE Category:Debuffer Category:Debuffer (MOV SPD) Category:Debuffer (ATK SPD) Category:Global Ranged Category:Built-in Talent Category:Legendary